Carter (Hell Commandos)
Major Carter is a U.S Marine who was to lead a group of elite allied troops behind enemy lines to capture or kill a Dutch scientist being held by the SS. Professor van Kolstrom is being forced to work on a germ warfare project and is developing an immunisation for the Germans. Carter and his elite team are dropped behind the lines and disguise themselves as SS troops. Carter tells his men to get their heads down and he goes and scouts the area. Some time later he hears gunshots and returns to the bombed out building where his team were. He finds them all dead at the hands of an American squad. Carter surprises them and holds them at gunpoint. He tells them who he and his troops were, but they don't seem to believe him, until four SS men show up who have heard gun shots from the bombed out building. Carter guns them down and then asks and tells Sergeant Arthur Nolan and his men that they will be taking the place of his troops to help him carry out his mission. Now all dressed as SS soldiers they begin the mission. Carter sends Nolan, Private Gilbert Adams, and Private Thomas Nichols to stop General Sterletzer's car and then accompany him to where he is going. Carter and the rest of the men come across a convoy of SS troops who are transporting slave labourers. They had stopped because one of the women was pregnant and had gone into labour. Taking advantage of this, all the other labourers try to escape and are gunned down in front of Carter and his men. Carter recognizes a woman who was helping the pregnant women, as Sara van Kolstrom, Professor van Kolstrom's daughter. So Carter asks the SS sergeant in charge of the convoy to give him and his men a lift and tells the Sergeant that Sara can travel in the same truck as him, as she looks like she needs comforting. Once on their way Carter makes it look like he is about to rape Sara in the back of the truck, but he whispers who he is to her and then attacks an SS soldier and knocks him unconscious. Carter has her dress in the SS soldiers uniform after binding her breasts down and cutting her hear, in an attempt to make her look more like a young German soldier. After the truck stops and Carter and his men take their leave of the SS sergeant, Carters tells him to let the soldier in the back of there truck sleep as he looks like he needs it. The sergeant agrees and continues on his way. Carter and his men go to abandoned building where he hopes to meet a contact, but instead they meet Standartenführer Herman Kreuzfeld who has killed the contact and was waiting for someone to show up. Carter bluffs his way out of the situation by claiming he was on a special mission to tract down the contact after he had captured and killed the American paratroopers. He has Sergeant Geronimo Lightcloud in handcuffs with him to prove his claim, saying he only spared him as he was the one who talked and gave him all the information. Kreuzfeld seems to buy the story but is still suspicious of him. He has Carter and his men accompany him back to his headquarters where he intends on checking on Carter's story. Kreuzfeld has one of the women a the headquarters try to seduce Carter in hopes she might get some information from him, but the plan doesn't work. Carter steals a vile of the German warfare serum and gets one of his men to dump it in the water supply. It affects many of the SS soldiers and Kreuzfeld has them shot as there is no cure for it. His suspicions fall on Carter once again and he goes to confront him. Bursting into his room, he finds Sara, who Kreuzfeld believes is a young German soldier, hiding in Carter's bed. Kreuzfeld who is a homosexual himself, and in a relationship with his aide, takes this a sign. He bids Carter a goodnight and his suspicions of Carter seem to fade. The next day Kreuzfeld is awaiting the arrival of General Sterletzer who is a scientist and who will confirm if Professor van Kolstrom has developed an immunisation or not. When Sterletzer enters Kreuzfeld's office, Carter is shocked to see it is actually Sergeant Nolan. Nolan and his men had had to kill the General and his men the previous night and now he posed as him. Nolan knew the mission was to capture or kill van Kolstrom and when Kreuzfeld opens the door and invites the Professor into office, Nolan takes the opportunity to kill him and fires at him. But it was the Professor's reflection of a mirror he shot at. Out of bullets, Nolan is caught. Kreuzfeld goes to the door to call for guards and Nolan winks at Carter, signaling that he wants him to kill him. Nolan runs for the window and Carter shoots him. Kreuzfeld is furious with Carter as he wanted him alive for questioning. Sergeant Geronimo Lightcloud breaks out of his cell with the aid Corporal John Terrence and Private Henry Smith. He escapes out of the house into the grounds and is chased by many SS soldiers who try to shoot him. Terrence and Smith aid him by running along with the troops and killing them as they go. This provides the distraction that Carter had planned for and he takes the opportunity to rescue the Professor. They escape the house and make their way through the grounds where they come upon Lightcloud and Terrence who are holding each other at gunpoint. After Terrence had killed the last of the SS men chasing Lightcloud, his racist attitude towards him resurfaced and he wanted to kill him. They end up shooting each other dead. Smith shows up from an underground tunnel and leads Carter and the van Kolstrom's into it. Kreuzfeld and more of his men are giving chase and are closing in on them but they are trapped by an electrified iron gate blocking the tunnel. Smith shoots the lock but they can't open the gate. As the SS are getting closer, Smith sacrifices himself by opening the gate, leaving it open for the other to run through safely. Carter and the others make their escape. Making their through a tunnel to some rescuers who are awaiting them, to get them to safety be boat. Sara is shot and wounded and so is her father who is caught by Kreuzfeld. Carter was carrying Sara and hadn't realised her father was left behind. He gets some explosives and throws them into the tunnel. Kreuzfeld had unleashed his dogs and sent them after Carter and Sara but instead they picked up the explosives and brought them back to Kreuzfeld and his men who all died in the ensuing blast. Gallery carter2.png Category:Hell Commandos Category:Movie Characters Category:U.S. Marine Corps Category:Majors Category:Officers Category:Living Characters Category:American Category:Guy Madison